


Dance With Me

by FrayFray



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 80's Music, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrayFray/pseuds/FrayFray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's been workin' so hard. A short, sweet Percabeth fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

“You work too hard,” Annabeth muttered.  
Percy was hunched over his desk, “I know, I’m nearly done.”  
Annabeth rolled her eyes and flopped back onto Percy’s bed, “You said that half an hour ago.”  
“Well good things come to those who wait, or something like that,” Percy muttered, still not looking up from his biology textbook.  
Annabeth sat back up and looked around the room. She felt the bedspread and arched an eyebrow, “Is this that blanket from Cabin 3?”  
Percy glanced back guiltily, “Uh yeah.”  
Annabeth dug her fingers into the blue fleece, “Wanted to hold on to the memories?” she asked playfully, but as she looked up she noticed Percy wasn’t listening. Instead he had started angrily crossing out what he’d been writing. “What’s wrong?” she asked.  
“I just realised I forgot to add a bit about the mitochondria,” Percy grimaced and went back to writing intently, mumbling under his breath, “…is the powerhouse of the…”  
“Is that a record player?” Annabeth asked, pointing to a wood panelled box on the dresser.  
Percy glanced up at it, “Yeah, it’s Paul’s. There’s nowhere else in the apartment to put it.”  
“My dad loves vinyl!” Annabeth enthused, padding over to it, “Are there any records?”  
“No, but it gets FM. Paul has kept it tuned to the 80’s station for the last 10 years, or so he says.”  
“Sounds like he and my Dad would get on well,” Annabeth grinned, gazing intently at the dials. Percy glanced around, opened his mouth, closed it, and then turn back to his desk. He glanced back around when he heard a click. Annabeth had turned the radio on and music was starting to blare out of it, A Girl Like You by Foreigner. Annabeth swayed in time to the music, humming. Then she turned and held her hand out to Percy.  
“Annabeth,” he sighed, “I have-“  
“You can take a break,” Annabeth insisted, pulling Percy to his feet. She led him into the centre of the room and together they revolved on the spot. Percy resisted half-heartedly at first but he began to get into the rhythm, pulling Annabeth close. As they gazed into each other’s eyes, Percy murmured, “Maybe I did need a break.”  
“No arguments here, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth smiled, leaning forward to softly kiss him on the lips.  
They stayed joined for a few seconds before they noticed the song had ended and the radio was now blaring Duran Duran’s Hungry Like the Wolf. Percy chuckled, “Well there goes the mood.”  
Annabeth chewed her bottom lip slightly, “Not necessarily,” she murmured. She ran her hand down to the small of Percy’s back, where his Achilles spot used to be, starting to lead him over to the bed.  
Percy gasped, stumbling slightly. “Well maybe another five minutes,” he grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I searched the prompts tag to get some inspiration and I found a submission to uncpanda.tumblr.com containing prompts and so here we are.


End file.
